One or more client devices may connect to one another over a network. For example, employees of a company may use assigned client devices to connect to a company network to access company resources, such as a database server or an email server. The network may comprise network storage, such as a network storage system comprising one or more storage devices (e.g., a storage controller comprising one or more storage drives). When a network storage system is installed on the network, the network storage system may initially lack a configuration that may otherwise allow the network storage system to operate over the network. For example, the network storage system may lack an IP address, a system name, a domain name, network interface information, domain name server (DNS) information, data volumes, etc. If the network does not comprise a dynamic host control protocol (DHCP) server capable of assigning IP addresses to devices on the network, then IP assignment requests (e.g., a request seeking an assignment of an IP address) sent over the network by the network storage system may go unanswered. Without an IP address, a configuration tool (e.g., a configuration software application hosted on an IT administrator computer or any other computing device on the network) may be unable to access the network storage system. Thus, if the network does not comprise a DHCP server, then a user, such as IT administrator or network specialist, may have to physically connect to the network storage system, such as through a serial cable, to configure the network storage system. If the network storage system does not comprise a configuration user interface, then the configuration may have to be done through command line instructions, which may be unintuitive and/or complex.